In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/807,361 filed Sep. 2, 2010, for “Audio Remastering System”, the disclosure which is hereby incorporated by reference, there is a disclosed a system for re-mastering audio media to enable users or owners to enhance the sound quality of their audio recordings. The system described therein essentially comprises creating one or more secondary signals or layers from an “initial”, i.e. user owned, possessed or licensed, audio recording, and “processing” these secondary signals through various electronic devices including limiters, compressors, equalizers, etc., at substantially the same time but at different frequencies. When this treatment of the secondary signals is completed, the signals are merged and the resulting output provides an enhanced sound both in volume and in clarity.
However, the system described therein, while being efficacious, does not address the modern day economic and electronic world where audiophiles want to listen to enhanced audio recording through head phones, ear buds and the like. To address this issue, it becomes necessary to enable not only a remastering or mastering, but listening to an “original” audio file through headphones, ear buds and the like.
As disclosed hereinafter the present invention addresses these issues.